particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Majatran Union (Modern)
The Majatran Union (MU) is a multi-national, inter-governmental union made up of Majatran nations. It was founded in 3580 and to this day continues to provide a forum for the resolution of issues between Majatran states. The MU was founded on a goal of peace, stability, human rights protection and unity. It promotes these goals through a myriad of institutions and programs. History Before the rise of the MU, the Union of Majatran Nations (UMN) was the main organization promoting Majatran peace and unity. However as the 3500's wore on, it became increasingly clear that the UMN did not have the institutional capacity to adapt and meet the changing conditions of Majatran politics. Combined with high profile human rights failures, an uneasy public tie to Zardugal and gridlocked institutions the organization began to fall apart. The final nail in the coffin was the creation of the Augustan Empire (3607) which ended most modern Pan-Majatran unity efforts. After the fall of the Augustans however that spirit was re-kindled and a new, more organzied Majatran Union arose and since then 13 out of the 16 Majatran nations are members of the MU. Organization The Charter of the Majatran Union specifically lays out the "Four Institutions" of the Majatran Union: Council of Majatra, Majatran Permanent Court of Justice, Permanent Secretariat of Majatra n and the Majatran Peace and Security Council. However, many Majatran legal experts see the Council as the prima inter pares (first among equals) given its unique position to appoint the members of the other bodies. Council of Majatra The Council of Majatra (CoM) is the main body of the MU. It is considered to be the highest organ and most important of the Institutions with broad powers over the conduct of the MU. The Council itself is composed of a representative from each member nation and each member nation is allowed only one vote. The Council regularly offers resolutions addressing the issues of the day, elects the various officers of the Union and provides a general forum for member nations to bring up any issue they so desire. The Council also exercises oversight authority over the Union and with the help of its under organs, works to ensure the needs of Union members are fulfilled. Majatran Economic Development Organization The MEDO is the main economic organ of the MU and works under direct oversight of the Council of Majatra in determining the economic health and sustainability of the continent and the Union specifically. Based in Selucia, the group regularly produces reports on national economic development issues, continental and Terrawide economic trends (from a Majatran perspective) and at times coordinates with member governments on how to best develop economically. Majatran Cultural Organization The MCO is a Deltarian based organization designed to promote inter-Majatran tolerance, education and research on the various cultures and ethnic groups in Majatra. The group regularly produces research and papers on the history and cultures of Majatra and how best to encourage the peaceful cohabitation of the various ethnic and religious groups in Majatra. It helps organize and support a variety of exchanges on the national and local level to help support inter-continental ties and peaceful relations. Majatran Agency for Human Rights MAHR is a Solentian based organization tasked with the being the main human rights watchdog for the Union. It enjoys a high degree of autonomy in its operations and regularly produces reports on the status of human rights on the continent as a whole, on Union members, and on individual nations. It also is an investigative agency which conducts official investigations on human rights violations on behalf of member nations and on behalf of the Council. It also works with various nations and at times non-MU members on how best to develop appropriate human rights protections Criticism The Agency has been subject to various levels of criticism since the formation of the Union. During the days of the Razamid Caliphate it was accused of being too lenient and subject to outside political manipulation from Zardugal and Vanuku which sought to shield the regime from outside HR violations issues. Since then, it has often been accused of doing its job lacklusterly, with little being said in the way of modern human rights violation allegations being filed from Zardugal and in the HR situation in Northern Majatra. Permanent Secretariat of Majatra The PSM is the main executive arm of the Majatran Union and is responsible for the implementation of policy and overseeing the various components of the Majatran Union from managing mundane daily tasks to organizing complex humanitarian assistance missions to supporting various peacekeeping missions as mandated by the Council and the Majatran Peace and Security Council. The Secretariat Complex is located in Belgae, however the Secretariat also maintains operations buildings in all member nations capitals and other cities as needed. Office of the Secretary-General The Secretary-General is the person officially in charge of the PSM and the various tasks assigned to him by the Charter and by the Council. Elected by the Council to 5 year terms, the Secretary-General coordinates policy as laid out by the Council, fulfills various executive roles and manages the tasks assigned to the MU. The Secretary-General is assisted in his duties by the Majatran External Representative, the Chief Legal Adviser and various offices and departments. Office of Internal Oversight and Audit An office that is directly part of the Office of the Secretary-General, it is the main internal watchdog responsible for preventing and investigating abuses in the Majatran Union. It regularly audits the finances of the Union and ensures abuses against the system and personnel and corrected and prevented. Office of Administrative Services This office is responsible for the timely and efficent execution of all administrative needs. It reviews procedures and ensures all buildings and material owned and operated by the MU is accounted for and in proper working condition. Office of Legal Affairs Responsible for resolving any legal issues and ensuring the employees follow appropriate legal procedures in accordance with international, Majatran and when applicable, national law. Office of Inter-Majatran Coordination The main office for working with MU member nations to ensure that the needs of the MU and member nations are achieved. Also works on streamlining policy proposals to ensure continuity among all MU nations. Office of Human Resources Responsible for looking after the well being of the employees of the MU and ensuring basic agreements are made and kept. Office of the Budget Responsible for crafting the financial needs and spending plan of the Majatran Union and ensuing that full accountability is made to the Council, the Secretary-General and the Office of Internal Oversight and Audit. Departments of the Permanent Secretariat of Majatra Department of Peace and Security The main executive department responsible for working with member nations and the MPSC in supporting and organizing the various peacekeeping and assistance missions to Majatran nations as needed. It also provides technical assistance and policy and planning guidance to the various member nations as needed. Department of Culture, Society and Religion This department is charged with working with the Majatra Cultural Organization in helping fulfill its duties to increase cross cultural understanding and further research into the identities and history of the Majatran continent. Department of Political Affairs The Political Affairs Department is charged with managing the political side of relations between the member nations and the MU to ensure any and all issues between the two parties are resolved in a swift and peaceful manner. Department of Humanitarian Affairs Humanitarian Affairs is charged with coordinating disaster relief response and development assistance programs to help member nations address poverty, the effects of natural disasters, refugees and other humanitarian issues. Department of Health, Welfare and Social Affairs Responsible for promoting the welfare of the Majatran people as a whole and working with member nations in developing plans and policies to ensure their people are well taken care of. Also responsible for coordinating any Pan-Majatran issues in regards to public health needs and emergencies. Office of the Majatran External Representative The Representative is the chief foreign affairs executive responsible for outreach to member nations and non-member nations, representing the Union outside of Majatra and coordinating foreign policy as laid out by the Council. They often work closely with the Secretary-General in executing policy to ensure the office has appropriate support for its various operations. In recent years the Representative has been conducting outreach to the Artanian Union and various other international groups to enhance regional cooperation ties and development to ensure a more stable and peace Terra. Office of the Chief Legal Adviser The Chief is responsible for advising the Secretary-General and the Representative (along with advising the Council from time to time) on best legal practices, how Majatran, national and international law intersect, and providing guidance on best legal practices to the various agencies and departments of the Secretariat. Majatran Permanent Court of Justice The MPCJ is the judicial arm of the Majatran Union and is responsible for settling disputes among member states, ensuring Majatran law in enforced and occasionally hearing appeals from national courts. It consists of one judicial representative from each member state, but for most cases the Chief Judge delegates a three member panel to address most issues. However, in certain special cases an appeal can be made to the whole chamber of the court. The Chief Judge is elected by the Council and is responsible for administering the court and working with member nations to ensure Majatran law in enforced. Court and its organs are based in Cildania Office of the Chief Prosecutor Working with the Judge, the Prosecutor is charged with the administrative side of the court, with duties ranging from organizing cases, to prosecuting violators of Majatran law and working to ensure full due process is served. Majatran Academy of International Law The academy is a mainly educational institution charged with training legal personnel for service in the Union and accepting students from national universities to study various aspects of Majatran law. It is considered an elite institution and represents the top of the legal profession in Majatra. Majatran Peace and Security Council The MPSC, is a five member council (elected by the Council of Majatra) tasked with overseeing the security, peace and stability of the Majatran Union and more broadly speaking, the continent. It is located in Cobura. Majatran Peace Institute The MPI is the main MPSC organ charged with training peacekeepers and other peace and security operatives in the best practices to stabilize nations and work to promote stability. Peacekeeping missions regularly undergo training at its headquarters in Cobura. It also supplies regional experts and guides on peacekeeping and various assistance missions. Majatran Broadcasting Union The MBU is the main Pan-Majatran broadcaster operated by the Union and administered by the Council. It works to include a variety of voices from across the Union and other Majatran nations and it shows content from all over the Majatra. Category:Regional organizations Category:International and party organizations